


Love Yourself

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Modeling, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Raven's been duped into modeling for a hot minute.





	Love Yourself

“I don’t see the appeal Kori,” Raven sighed as she followed her best friend back stage on a fashion run.

“Dick promised,” Kori sighed.

“So, doesn’t mean it’ll change,” Raven pointed out as she sat in Kori’s chair.

“Friend Raven…” Kori started.

“Barbara.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you… trying, again?” Raven winced at how this sounded. It wasn’t that she didn’t support Kori; not after EVERYTHING they’d been through to save Kori but she didn’t want to see her friend hurt; again. Traveling the galaxy, battling Lobo, fighting Komand’r, and nearly dying; it put a lot of things in perspective for Raven. And it had obviously put things in perspective. Also, the last year had been enlightening in Raven’s mind, but still… she didn’t want Kori hurt, and Dick had picked up being a cop in Blüdhaven, New York, Kori was working in London lately and well… Barbara was closer and the history between Dick and Barbara was what had Raven concerned.

And being an empath Raven felt rightfully concerned as Dick’s emotions for both women was complex and painful in some ways.

“I have decided to trust him,” Kori said softly.

“Okay,” Raven said. She’d support her friend, she would but the moment Dick fucked this up she was blasting him to hell. Tossing her hair back Raven fidgeted and resisted the urge to itch her new tat. She toyed with the ankh around her neck with her other jewelry; she had actually cleaned her face of the make up for the first time in over two years! So it was just her and her clean face, but all her other jewelry.

“How is the team with Timothy?”

“Tim’s cool, he’s found a few recruits for us, Bunker’s hyperactive; it’s overwhelming,” Raven sighed as her head fell back. Bunker, Skitter, and Tanya Spears. But that was slowly coming apart, probably rightfully so. Tanya had a scholarship to MIT, Tim was drowning in WE work, and Batfamily drama, though she knew he; like Dick; wasn’t leaving the Titans, Bunker and Skitter both were moving to Freeland to try to understand what was going on with Skitter; they just wanted out; and Raven felt that was understandable. Tula’s death had driven Garth to the sea, which was unsurprising in Raven’s mind, though he promised that he’d take her to prom. Raven wasn’t holding her breath on that happening, her budding romance with Garth was dead, she knew it. Wally was going to Stanford. Roy was staying with the Titans, but he was being approached by the CIA about government work; something Raven had insisted he not do. Vic was still staying on the Titans, as was she, and Garfield had picked up going to the community college, but Raven… Raven just didn’t know what to do with her life here on Earth. And life was just… just a mess!

And everyone was moving on, everyone but her.

But it wasn’t like there were teachers for her and what she was, and she could feel the darkness stirring, it was painfully restless, which was driving her nuts. And Zatanna had flat out refused to mentor her, the older girl was probably rightfully afraid of her powers, but still, Raven was stung a bit at the venomous reaction Zatanna had had at her mere presence. Seriously, Raven expected better of the twenty-one year old witch, Raven was a seventeen year old bitch and it shouldn’t be the twenty-one year old acting like a child.

Also, she was so fucking sick of herself she was ready to just ditch it all. Including the ill-advised nose piercing and the thong, plus the Kardashian make up, she just… Raven was going to go for a change. The tat; that no one was ever going to know about, was the start of that.

This morning Raven had actually watched herself applying all the crap to her face and she had paused and wondered what the fuck she was doing! Sure, she liked pink, didn’t mean she wanted to wear it, and the goth look was so dead, but this plastic perfect look didn’t do anything for her either. She felt… fake. She had actually thought about it and herself, meditated on it this morning, decided she didn’t like who this was because this wasn’t her, and walked through a portal to Kori’s for advice.

Which had her trailing after her best friend in an attempt to get some semblance of herself again, but had them on the topic of Kori’s precarious love life and long distance romance with Dick Grayson and how Barbara was closer to him in Gotham. There were problems here.

“Oh my god, Kori! You never said you had such a gorgeous friend!” Raven’s head whipped around at the squealing male voice, thinking for a moment it was Bunker. The sassy, gay, hyperactive Mexican was adorable, she loved him, but he was the only guy she knew who could squeal like that.

“Raven, this is my photographer, Paul Allen! Paul, this is my dear friend Raven!” Kori squealed and hugged her as Raven was dragged out of the seat to the man, stumbling a bit as he caught her face in his hands.

“This bone structure! Those cheeks, these eyes, that mouth, you aren’t by chance Native American?” the man asked.

“Uh…” she blinked.

“Of course you are, I’ve only seen beauty in the bones like this from the Tribes, and your eyes, my God girl, you are a gem. Is this your natural skin tone? Ivory pale, it’s a striking contrast, I love it, and your body, so slender, slight; tell me girl what are your measurements!?” Paul demanded as he started circling her.

Raven rattled them off as best she could.

“Perfect, perfect, she’ll do, Kori, would you be so kind as to get wardrobe here, this will help with the ‘Love Yourself’ campaign, I simply must have this one in the show,” he smiled.

“What?” Raven sputtered.

“Friend Margo will draw you up a good contract for the shoot Raven! This shall be fun!” Kori giggled.

Raven sighed as she was dragged off with Kori to get dressed.

Later she was staring at her first pay check wondering how she had gotten so much money for that.

* * *

 

Jason laid on an US military base, there was a Dumas book in hand for him as he stretched out his aching limbs. He wanted to shave, but keeping the facial hair hid his young age from his Team. Though Jason didn’t think he’d have to really hide his youth, but it would aid him in this mission as he lounged in the sun, on a break before he’d get to cleaning the weapons, and assembling his ammo packs, checking his gear and knives, he’d also check on the status of their target.

There was a ruckus behind him which had Jason reluctantly looking from his perch, and book as he looked down.

“Oi, Terrance, get down here,” one of his peers called, and Jason looked at his page before he leapt down and strolled over to guys, and peered down.

His mouth dried up at the sight of the catalogue; which was as good as a PlayBoy here, and he was very glad he had kept his glasses on to hide his reaction.

For THERE was a woman, who was no longer that awkward purple tween.

And yes, he’d know her face anywhere, she was a Titan, and impossible to forget because there were times her exasperation expression when he had landed on the yellow bus popped in his head and would have him snickering.

Her hair was long, black, fanned around her, her eyes dark, and the lingerie piece she was wearing was both conservative and sexy. That was NOT a little, awkward tween coming into her hips!

“Who’s hotter? I’m saying Kori Anders, because she’s just smoking!” the man chuckled.

“The new chick, she’s got legs,” Jason shrugged as he walked away. He was nineteen and fuck him she was gorgeous, he didn’t know if that was good or bad for him as he decided to resume his work with the weapons and ammo.


End file.
